


The Kingsglaive

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:M.E. 753
Series: Until Dawn [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427





	The Kingsglaive

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** M.E. 753

The next day, as planned, Aurora went to the Kingsglaive’s headquarters. Despite the enthusiasm she had shown in recent weeks to the idea of being able to learn more about the royal magic, she unfortunately did not have the heart to that on this long-awaited day. Her mind was too worried about her father’s health and what she had learned about the Wall the day before. She took a deep breath and tried not to let anything appear as Titus Drautos accompanied her to the strategic room. When they saw their Captain, the Glaives came into line at attention.

— Good morning everyone, I present you Her Highness Aurora Lucis Caelum, the daughter of Our King. At the request of the latter, she will participate in some of our training to perfect her skills.

He scanned his men before continuing.

— Ulric, you’ll be her guardian. She will be under your responsibility and her mistakes will be yours. Altius, you will help him in his task.

Nyx Ulric and Crowe Altius stepped forward and nodded, responding in chorus.

— Yes, Sir!

Titus turned to Aurora, sketching a mean grin.

— As for you, Princess, are you aware that you will not have any special treatment?

— Oh, but … I expected no less from you, Captain Drautos.

The girl replied in the same contemptuous tone, not afraid to defy him. Titus nodded and turned his attention back to the Glaives.

— With this, fall out!

The Glaives returned to their discussions while Nyx, Crowe and some of their comrades approached Aurora. The young man smiled at her warmly.

— Your Highness, it’s a pleasure to see you again here.

— The pleasure is shared, Mr. Ulric.

— Call me Nyx. I feel like I’m twenty years older than once when you call me that.

Aurora giggled, understanding that the young man was trying to relax the atmosphere.

— This is Crowe Altius, Libertus Ostium, Luche Lazarus and Pelna Khara.

— Nice to meet you.

— All the pleasure is for us, Your Highness.

Aurora made a small grimace. Although she was accustomed to protocol and titles, their excessive use began to weigh somewhat on her.

— You can call me Aurora. It will suit me perfectly. Especially since your Captain has stipulated that I’ll be in the same boat as any Glaive.

They nodded as Crowe took the floor. She spoke to her in a soft and reassuring voice.

— I’ll show you our locker room. We will try to find you a locker and clothes that suit you. Then we will review what you are already able to do or not.

She glanced at Nyx for approval. The latter nodded. With a wave of the hand, she invited the young Princess to follow her. They took a corridor and quickly arrived at the women’s locker room. The Glaive quickly looked around her and found an empty locker that she pointed to Aurora with a smile. Crowe headed towards a wardrobe with boxes of new clothing on it. She went down one and then quickly gauged the girl. She searched for a moment and took out a combination. She did the same for a jacket and boots.

— Here, it should be your size.

— Thank you very much.

Aurora, somewhat modest, turned her back to put on the outfit. She was surprised by her comfort and greatly appreciated the ease of movement she could have with it. This done, they found Nyx and the others on the training ground. The young Princess watched the place, remembering her fall and her first warp-strike.

— So, tell me, Princ… Aurora, what do you know about royal magic?

— I know this is the magic inherited by descendants of the lineage of the Lucii. And by founding the Kingsglaive, my father wished to give some of this magic to men and women who would do anything to defend their homeland.

— Well done. You have learned your lessons, Princess.

— Luche …

— Alright Alright. I leave you. Have fun to play nannies!

Nyx sighed, looking at his sarcastic comrade, shaking his head while Luche walked away, taking Pelna and Libertus with him. He turned his attention to the girl and continued.

— And regarding its use? Do you know its different possible applications?

— I know it allows us to teleport, use elemental magic, or invoke weapons, but no more.

— Can you show me what you already know how to do?

— Of course.

Aurora took a step back, moving a little away from Crowe and him to get some space. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to focus. She reached for the side, invoking her dagger and at the same time, she threw it to the sky. In the second that followed, the young Princess had already teleported above them, floating for a moment in the air before beginning her descent. Nyx looked up, seeing her, and put his hand on his dagger hung behind his back, ready to react. The young Princess began to fall when she suddenly teleported again, ending up in the back of the Glaive. The latter, relatively agile, had already turned, as if he had anticipated her attack and came to block the blade of damsel with his. Nyx counterattacked and Aurora dodged sideways, using royal magic. She grabbed his wrist, slowly starting to freeze it to immobilize it and placed her dagger under the throat. The young man winced slightly at the pain caused by the gradual numbness of his hand. His comrades, posted a little further, watched the scene and was surprised by the abilities of the young girl, yet a beginner.

— Its good. We stop there.

Aurora released him, removing her dagger and Nyx rubbed his wrist, smiling.

— Well … I had never seen anyone manipulate Ice like this.

The young Princess pouted, sorry.

— Didn’t I hurt you, I hope?

— No, don’t worry. You’ve made progress since the last time we saw each other. But you still have a lot to learn.

Nyx turned his attention to Crowe and questioned her.

— Do you have an idea of where to start?

She thought for a moment.

— Hmm … You seem comfortable with weapons … Are you already training somewhere else?

— Yes. I’m training in the Crownsguard.

— Oh. One thing explains another.

The young woman smiled softly at Aurora.

— In this case, I’ll have started by mastering the elements. Fire and Thunder are still basic and I don’t think that will be a big problem for her. We will see for Protect and become invisible later.

Aurora arched an eyebrow, astonished.

— Become invisible? Are you serious?

Nyx, amused, made a movement with his dagger. The crystalline particles that emanated made it invisible. The young Princess opened her eyes wide and looked for him. In vain. Suddenly, he reappeared just behind her back, coming to whisper in the hollow of her ear.

— Very serious…

Aurora jumped, carrying her hand to her heart ready to come out of her chest because of the surprise and turned around.

— By the Astrals! You scared me!

The young man laughs heartily, Crowe too, before being joined by Aurora.

— Sorry. But yes, it’s a rather useful capacity on the ground. Whether to sneak discreetly or to take the enemy by surprise.

— I want to believe you.

Nyx took a decent distance from the girl and continued.

— But for this first day, we will start with something simpler. Okay?

— No problem.

The two Glaives spent the morning explaining to Aurora how to appropriate an element, control it and manage to use it. If at the theoretical level, she seemed to have assimilated the concept, the practice turned out to be very different. She tried to absorb Fire from one of the magic containers in front of her. She closed her eyes, concentrated with all her strength but she only managed to flicker the flame. She tried to do the same with Thunder, but she had no more success. However, it was not this failure that would shake her motivation. Nyx suddenly had an idea and wanted to be sure of it. He brought a magic container of Ice, put it in front of Aurora and invited her to do the same operation as with the two previous elements. The young Princess nodded and proceeded in the same way, except that this time, to her great surprise, she succeeded without any difficulty in absorbing it.

— That’s what I thought. You’ve a greater affinity with this element than with the other two.

— Still, I’ve never done anything special for that …

Aurora looked at her hand, thoughtfully. Why Ice rather than Fire or Thunder? Suddenly she remembered the whispers and visions of the Glacian and the Infernian that the Crystal had sent her many years ago. She finally wondered if the cold she had felt at that moment had not affected her excessively. The voice of the Glaive pulled her out of her thoughts.

— Don’t worry. It happens sometimes. With time and training, you’ll eventually master all the elements without any problem.

Nyx smiled reassuringly and kindly. Aurora nodded, returning her smile.

— But for the moment, a break is needed! Let’s go have lunch. We’ll continue this afternoon unless you’ve something else to do.

— I just have to go to my training with the Crownsguard at five o'clock but otherwise I’ve nothing planned by then.

— Spare yourself anyway, Aurora. To follow two formations in addition to your studies, it’s a risky bet.

— Crowe is right, you’ll end up exhausting yourself at this rate.

They both looked worried but the young princess kept her usual spirit.

— That doesn’t scare me. As long as it’s for a good cause.

— Just be careful, okay?

— I promise.

Nyx nodded and invited the two young women to follow him to the mess, enjoying the moment of relaxation to meet their comrades and get more acquainted.


End file.
